


Almost Adorable

by dragonshost



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The time to admit that she already knew about special powers and all of Ichigo's shenanigans has long since passed.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Almost Adorable

He really should have just quit while he was ahead. But Ichigo, being the stubborn bastard that he was, continued in his erstwhile attempt to impart all of his knowledge on the intricate workings of the afterlife and various types of powers and people that used them.

The opportunity to admit to him that she did indeed know all of this already had long since passed. Ichigo's assumption made sense - how was he to know of the combined efforts of Kurumadani and Urahara to educate his friends on what was supposed to be a closely guarded secret? But Ichigo should have realized long before now that Tatsuki was not just his childhood friend, but also Orihime's. The pair were the single worst secret keepers Tatsuki had ever encountered in her life, and although Tatsuki loved them both dearly, they were also incredibly unobservant at times.

It was the stress of keeping the knowledge from them that had finally caused Tatsuki to break down and confess that she had burgeoning powers of her own, and was able to fully see all of their spiritual hijinks.

After the initial embarrassment, Orihime had been ecstatic and insisted on informing the rest of their friends of this great turn of events, leaving Tatsuki alone with Ichigo.

Which, of course, had prompted Ichigo to follow through on his duty as a senior spirit power user and be as thorough as possible in his explanations in what was no doubt a very confusing and trying time for his long time friend.

Tatsuki couldn't bring herself to stop him. His earnestness and attempt to be reassuring and kind reminded her a great deal of when he was a child. There was a long-missed light in his eyes, and squashing it now would be the height of cruelty. It was better to just let him fumble his way through what he wanted to say.

It didn't hurt that Ichigo was almost adorable when he got this excited.

Almost.


End file.
